


Lilac Irises

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Birthday Vignettes [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Ninian and Chrom reminisce.(Inspired by the Monet painting of the same name)
Relationships: Chrom/Ninian
Series: Birthday Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Lilac Irises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperAnimeNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnimeNinja/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Brickus! <3  
> Sorry this is so late, but hope you had a good one!

The water softly burbled as it glided past the rocks in the riverbed. She sat nearby, enjoying the cool zephyr that drifted with the river. A shy glance at the man seated beside her, and she blushed like falling in love all over again.

She recalled the first time she met him like it was yesterday. She would never get over how mortified she was about sneezing on him, but he took it all in stride as he did with most things. That was something she admired about him. He always spoke with such confidence, like his words were a dance that anyone could understand.

Her gaze turned to the irises pirouetting on the bank of the stream. They were more like her; ephemeral, graceful, and wilting. He was far stronger, like the stream that nurtured them with its water.

“Is everything alright, Ninian?” The mellow tenor of his voice gently pulled her from her reverie.

“O-oh, Chrom, no. N-nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about how different we are.” A sigh before her carmine eyes met his dark azure ones.

“That is true, but,” He chuckled and smiled with the smile reaching deep into his eyes, “the ways we’re different only complement each other and make us that much stronger together.”

Her pale cheeks flushed even redder as a blossom blooming before she smiled back. She felt so safe with him, the one place she could feel secure.

“Ninian, I never thought I’d meet someone as kind and as courageous as you. Please, never leave me.” She took a leap of faith and pulled him close, and he tenderly rested his hand behind her head. “Together, my love, we have built a truly peaceful world.” 


End file.
